1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to fishing lures and, more particularly, to an artificial fishing lure skirt configured to provide life-like undulations and gyrations when drawn through water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently in wide use are many different types of fishing lures and baits; some of the more common ones being known as spinner-baits, jigs, and plugs. Spinner-baits, for example, basically consist of a hook-lead-wire-blade combination to which a vinyl plastic or rubber skirt may be attached. Such skirts, intended as lure enhancements, have essentially straight, thin tails and unfortunately provide very little movement or undulations as the spinner-baits are drawn through the water. There would appear to be a need for a skirt for spinner-baits and the like which can impart more life-like action to lure fish.
Many attempts have been advanced in the prior art to provide a more life-like lure to fishermen, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,851,529; 2,111,020; 2,268,541; 3,158,952; and 3,861,073. While each of the inventors of the lures described in these patents claims outstanding results and superior performance, none of the lures, to my knowledge, have found wide acceptance in the marketplace as either a skirt attachment for spinner-baits or the like, or as a lure in and of themselves. One can therefore safely assume that the results of their use proved somewhat less than satisfactory.